Gallery:The Lizard Whisperer
Phineas and Ferb find a chameleon in the backyard, who grows to the size of a dinosaur, thanks to Doofenshmirtz's Gigant-Inator, and takes a walk through downtown. Meanwhile, Jeremy teaches a song to Doofenshmirtz, who plans to use it to summon aliens to do his bidding. Read the full summary... Phineas and Ferb Steve arrives in the backyard.JPG|Steve the Chameleon arrives in the backyard. Steve nuzzling Ferb.jpg Steve and ice cream.png Ferb with a spoon on his hand.png Steve and Isabella.png Jeremy talking to Candace Lizard Whisperer.png File:TheLizardWhisperer - VanessaXJeremy.png|Vanessa flirting with Jeremy Gigantinator.jpg Steve 1.JPG Doof'n'Jeremy.jpg we should just give up.JPG|"It's no use. He moves too fast, maybe we should just give up." Ferb does not want to give up.JPG|"Give up?" Ferb does not want the others to give up.JPG|"GIVE UP?!?" Ferb begins speech.JPG|"The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere eleven minutes..." the day is not today.JPG|"But that day is not today!" lost from our memories.JPG|"The day may come when our favorite reptile may be lost from our memories..." love of mushrooms.JPG|"And his enduring love of mushrooms forgotten..." the day is still not today.JPG|"But that day is not today!!!" People at florist hear Ferb's speech.JPG we're going to search.JPG|"Today we search! We will search for him in the streets! We will search for him in the trenches!" People at coffee shop hear Ferb's speech.JPG Ferb 4.png|"We will search for him in the alleys and the mini-malls and the cul-de-sacs of this fair land!" people listen to Ferb.JPG Truck gives speech more feeling.JPG|"We will search for him in the multilevel car parks and municipal recreation facilities!" and we few.JPG|"And we few..." we happy few.JPG|"We happy few." Phineas and Ferb snuggle each other.JPG|"We small band of brothers..." Band of brothers... and girl.jpg|"And girl from across the street..." Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|"We shall not cease till he is found!" Lizard Whisperer image 1.JPG Steve has the Amplifinator.JPG 120229134248_1.jpg Giant Steve.JPG Linda with Steve.JPG So this is your pet dinosaur..JPG Ferb and Steve.jpg Froyo machine.jpg Seeing giant Steve for the first time.jpg Isabella and Phineas run away from Steve, but Ferb doesn't.jpg Isabella and Phineas watch the action from the curb.jpg But dinosaur sounds cooler.jpg It's just Steve wow.jpg Candace coming through the gate while talking on the phone.jpg Jeremy packing up his guitar.jpg Jeremy closes the guitar case.jpg I only have two appointments today.jpg All right, Dr. Six Strings.jpg Candace having ended her phone call with Jeremy.jpg Now that's banter.jpg Candace sees the frozen yogurt machine.jpg Candace saying aha The Lizard Whisperer.jpg I finally caught you guys.jpg That thing's not going anywhere.jpg Candace points at the kids just before running off.jpg Candace running off to get Mom The Lizard Whisperer.jpg Candace dragging Linda to where the frozen yogurt machine used to be.jpg Candace about to say tada.jpg Candace realizing the frozen yogurt machine is gone.jpg Candace screaming loudly upon failing to bust Phineas and Ferb again.jpg Linda telling Candace to run errands with her.jpg Linda leads a dismayed Candace away.jpg Stupid errands.jpg Candace after hearing the ground shake.jpg Candace looks in the side-view mirror.jpg Candace sees giant Steve and the kids in the side-view mirror.jpg Candace turning to see giant Steve.jpg Candace screams upon seeing giant Steve.jpg Candace honking the car horn.jpg Candace comes out of the car after Linda arrives.jpg Candace telling Linda to see giant Steve.jpg Candace taking Linda to giant Steve.jpg Candace unaware that Steve is invisible.jpg Candace still unaware that Steve is invisible.jpg Candace finally realizing that Steve is invisible.jpg Candace looking for giant Steve.jpg Candace sadly walking away with Linda.jpg I'm so getting to the bottom of this.jpg Candace on the phone The Lizard Whisperer.jpg Candace putting a glass of water on the window seat.jpg The glass of water shakes as the ground rumbles.jpg Candace on the phone The Lizard Whisperer 2.jpg Candace as Steve's eye appears in the window.jpg Candace sees Steve's eye in the window.jpg Candace running out of her room to get Linda.jpg Look at the gigantic dinosaur!.jpg Candace realizing Steve has shrunk back to normal size.jpg Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?.jpg Phineas and Ferb come out with mushrooms as Candace walks away.jpg Egyptian Guitar Solo.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. The Lizard Whisperer